1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment, and more particularly to a new and improved stationary device for simultaneous or independent exercising of the arms and legs of a human.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous stationary exercise devices are known in the art, including stationary bicycles, treadmills, rowing machines, and stair stepping devices to name a few. However, with the exception of rowing machines and Nordic Track machines, few if any of these devices provide the opportunity of either simultaneous or independent workout for both arms and legs.